


Sugar and Salt

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie likes sugar on the rim of her margarita. Britta likes salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Salt

Annie likes her margaritas in fruity, girly flavors: strawberry, blueberry, peach, pomegranate. She likes sugar on the rim, too, a thick band of glistening white crystals. Britta watches her lick at the sticky sweetness, pink tongue darting in and out, unaware she’s being observed.

Britta is more of a traditional girl. No silly chick drinks for her. If she has a margarita, she wants it lime and strong enough to taste the tequila. She wants salt on the rim, wants to scrape her lips against the saline roughness.

At the end of the night, when they are both drunk out of their minds and doing things that, tomorrow morning, they will pretend never happened, their mouths meld together, salty sweet and alcohol-stained. Britta has her fingers in Annie’s slickness, teasing and twisting, and Annie’s breath is hot on her neck.

Britta thinks, but doesn’t say, we are the perfect compliment: salt and sugar, dinner and dessert. Like everything else between them, the sentiment goes unspoken, secret lust and hidden emotion, ready to be easily dismissed with tomorrow’s hangover.


End file.
